


i'll grab your hand, and never let it go

by weavirtue



Series: say yes to new adventures [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Daddy!Scott, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ice Skating, Mommy Issues, Sassy Annabelle, mommy!tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Scott calls out Kiddo when he gets home, and two voice respond... one voice we all know, but what about the second one?





	i'll grab your hand, and never let it go

Scott pushed the door to their house, yelling “I’m home!” as usual. He put his shoes right by the door as he always did, his coat next to his wife’s and let his bag slide down his shoulder, until the handle were at his hand. He grabbed it and walked to the kitchen table, where he disposed his bag on his chair, ready to be used at a later time, while Tessa would be making dinner for the 3 of them. He frowned when none of his loved ones reacted to his homecoming moment, as he was usually met by his excited seven years old daughter soon followed by his wife.

He walked into the kitchen, and the living room, eyes roaming in the room to see if he could find any clues of to where his daughter and wife were. He walked by the staircase, and almost bypassed it completely, ready to go to the backyard when he heard it. A smile stretched his lips, forcing the lines around his eyes to grow more pronounced and his eyes to shine a little brighter. He took the stairs up 4 by 4, instead of the normal way. He slowed down once he reached the top and walked as silently as possible to his daughter’s room. Giggles and laughter were noticeable from where he had stop, he could tell that his girls where in a tickling battle and by the sound of it, Annabelle was currently winning. He pushed the door open, his eyes locked on the scene and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. He watched them, and let them see him when they were ready to feel his presence. “Kiddo?” called Scott, after patiently waiting for ten minutes.

Two identical but so different faces turned to look at him, both calling a similar yes at the same time, making him chuckle. He didn’t have time to laugh for real, before his daughter threw herself at him, jumping from way too far but trusting her daddy to catch her, always. “Daddy!!” He caught her and smiled up at her, squeezing her to his torso. “Hello there, darling.” He looked down at the face he’s been looking at for the better part of his life, smiling gently before leaning down and pressing a simple kiss to her lips. His hand automatically went to her cheek, holding her face to his, thumb drawing a pattern on the apple of her cheek, where he could feel the heat of her blushing cheeks. “Embarrassed, Tess?” She shook her head slightly, eyes down. “No.. I just didn’t expect myself to react to fact to the nickname you now use on our daughter” He pulled her into his arms, holding his girls in the circle of his arms. “You’ll always be my kiddo” Scott winked at her and smiled, pressing a longer kiss to her lips. They kept kissing until, they felt small hands on their cheeks, pushing them apart. Giggles were filling the room around them, and hazel and green eyes turned to their daughter. “Yes, love bug?” Her big green eyes snapped up to Tessa’s at the sound of her official nickname from her mom, and silence filled in the room next, daughter and mother in a locked eyes battle.

Scott had realised early on how interested their daughter was. She could spend hours and hours looking around and smiling, but her favourite thing to look at, or more likely to stare at, was her mother’s eyes. Both of them could spend a good amount of time, doing just that. In her early months, Annabelle used to press her fingers to her face, drawing the lines of her face, and smiling every time she would find a bump or a line. She used to do it with him as well, but with her face tucked in the hollow of his neck, just before falling asleep. He was just looking at them, when he felt too hands running up his neck, and playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, making his body shivers. Eyes snapped up, and he looked at them astounded by the synchronicity of the move. He saw Tessa give Alive a small nod and right on cue, she turned her head and smiled her “i-want-something-and-you-can’t-say-no-to-me” smile and before she even asked, I knew I was about to drive all the back to the rink, because my princess wanted to skate, and never in my entire life will I keep the rink and my children apart.

Annabelle was strapped to her car seat, her own skating bag under her tiny legs, she was squealing the entire ride to the rink, clearly excited to spend some time in the ice with her favourites teachers. They had signed her up for skating lessons as soon as she could walk, and the squeal of excitement she let out when she first glided on the ice with her mother when she was barely two years old, sporting the tiniest pair of skate they had found. They stopped at her red light, right before some construction on the road, and as always, those red lights tended to be longer than the normal ones. “DADDY!! Why did you stop?!” yelled Annabelle from the backseat, which promptly made Tessa laugh out loud, trying not to choke. “Can’t you see the red light in front of us, kiddo? I can’t got until it’s green.” The only detail he didn't see while explaining this to his daughter was that the light had turned green. He could hear Tessa laughing quietly and he frowned until he heard his daughter sassed back "But Daddy, can't you see that it IS green." Tessa lost it, and laughed her belly laugh, hiding it behind her hands, shaking with the tremor of her laugh. Scott was throwing her dirty looks and mouthed. "You will pay for this, my love."

They arrived at the rink pretty easily after this, and as soon as the engine was turned down Annabelle was jumping out of the car. She had learnt really young how the place her parents parked at the rink were a safe place for her to get out by herself, so now she just jumped out without a care in the world. She tried to pull her bag out of the car, but it was stuck and she growled at it. "Daddy! I can't get my bag." Annabelle was a normally quiet and patient kid, but take her to the rink and all of this went flying to the window. She loved the rink too much to wait on stupid things, like putting on gloves or bag being stuck in cars. Scott snickered and got to help his daughter. "I got it, kiddo." He passed his fingers through her brown hair, and smiled down at her. "What about you go inside, get all ready with mommy and I will join you real soon, with your bag?" She nodded and skipped to her mom, grabbing her hand to walk into the arena.

Scott took the time to admire his girls, walking together to the place where everything had started (almost), knowing they weren't in Ilderton but in Montréal, but it was their home now and they would give what they had to their daughter. He picked the bright red skate bag, and smiled when he spotted the name of her daughter, Annabelle Jane Virtue Moir embodied on the bag, under a Canadian flag. He ran inside, knowing that Annabelle would be able to stormed out to get him if he didn't walk in soon. He pushed the door open and knew immediately where his girls were. He walked there, and smiled at seeing Annabelle sitting on the board, Patch making her laugh and Marie-France, leaning together with Tessa, looking at them. He dropped the bag on the bench and started to pull the skates out of the bag, putting and lacing them on the tiny feet of the girl. "Who do you want with you on the ice today?" Patch asked, knowing full well that the answer would never be him, because he could skate with her everyday after her lessons, and mostly while since he was still a co-coach on most of the kids lessons. She looked up and smile sweetly, twin red spot rising on her cheeks. "Daddy, can I go by myself for a little while?" She turned her gaze to her mother "I never get the ice for myself, and in the lesson i'm always bored, coach Hannah is always calling me out if I do something on my own." She looked down, fidgeting "It's like I don't know how to skate, and I know how to skate Mommy, I am your and daddy's daughter and you won the olympics, so I know how!" All of the people around her could see how distressed she was, and both Tessa and Scott rushed to her, pulling her into their embraces. Patch was holding the door open for Annabelle to enter on the ice, MF leaning on his back, swiping the few tears that had fallen during this adorable family moment.

She took the ice with the same confidence of a Virtue Moir, and starts gliding around the board, doing her warming laps, as her mom has taught her. She loved this time the most during her training session, because she was free to do as she pleased, nobody was here to call her out. She did her bracket turns, her 3 turns, and simply played around, letting the wind from the speed she had taken flush her cheeks. She could see her parents, Patch and Marie-France standing at the board, chatting quietly. She knew that all of them were watching her in case something bad was to happen. She stopped in the centre of the ice, and got into a starting position that her mom used to do when she was younger, and started a routine she had been imagining in her head, she had always liked to skate with her parents, but the real thrill for her was to be alone on the ice, to be the centre of the attention and the solemn focus of the judge. Perfection was not something she could get, but excellence was and she was well on her way there at the age of 8. Anybody in the ISU could see it, and as much as people tried to make her feel bad because of course Skate Canada and such would like her because she was the daughter of Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, but more than that, she was an individual who knew what she was doing on the ice. She had wanted to try a new jump but her coached had been against it from the start because she was “too young”, but Annabelle knew it was simply because she was a better skater than they were. She skated and let her body take her mind off of everything, and just has she was about to take the first step to her jump, her dad grabbed her and stopped her. “Annabelle Jane, no!”

She pushed herself off of him, growling at him, fist tightly squeezed and fire in her eyes. “Why, Daddy? Just tell me why you just stopped me!” Tessa came up right at this moment, pressing a hand to her husband back, but also taking the hand of her daughter in hers, pulling her into her side. Annabelle went willingly, still looking daggers at her dad. She wanted some answer. “You are not trying this jump, on this ice without anyone near you! Have you ever done it in the dance studio first?” Annabelle looked down at this, she had never once tried it, but she had always been less clumsy on the concrete than on the ice, so she didn’t think much of it. “I..No..” Shaking her head, she pressed it into her mom’s stomach, hiding from the look of her dad, and his stern face. “I just thought I could do it, daddy..” Scott knell on the ice, facing his daughter and taking her free hand in his. He pried her fingers and slid his finger in between hers, making her squeeze his hand back. “I know you can do it, and it will be really pretty, but I just don’t want you alone on the ice doing it.” Annabelle turned her head slightly, opening one eye to look at Scott, nodding. She sniffled and buried her head in Tessa’s stomach, letting the tears fall faster than ever on the ice. Scott was normally the goofy parent, and Tessa the more strict one. But the few times, Scott had raised his voice, it had always ended up with Annabelle in tears, in her mother’s arms. She lived her life to please her dad. Tessa used to think she was a bad parent but then soon realised it was just their bond, and knew that Annabelle loved her just as much.

 

Tessa bend down a little bit, sliding her fingers in her hair, trying to comfort her the best she could, on skates and on the ice. She would normally pull her daughter up and in her arms, but was not 100% confident in her ability to pull her up and hold her up, and keep her balance. She wanted to, but was scared she would her the most precious of her possession. "You are capable of doing it, but you need to train with someone first, baby bug." Annabelle looked up at her mother, and held her arms up, wanted up. Annabelle could be the smartest little girl and the best skaters of her generation, she was still Tessa's baby girl, who just wanted to be held and cuddle. Tessa decided to get down instead, putting her knees on the ice, allowing her daughter to enter the circle of her arms, and press her face against the side of her neck. "I'm sorry mommy." Annabelle would always, always, apologise to Tessa first, and then once she got her forgiveness, she would turn to Scott. As predicted, Annabelle turned around and apologised to her dad, holding his big hand in her tiny ones, holding his thumb with her entire hand.

 

"Will you show me, Mommy?" She turned hopeful eyes to her mother, knowing that she would do anything to please her. She wanted to see her mom skate by herself, because she knew that Tessa had done single skating before doing ice dance, and she wanted to see it with her own eyes. Tessa gasped when she heard the request from her daughter. Annabelle rarely asked to see her skate, it was always auntie Kaitlyn if she was here or Scott, but never Tessa. It hurt a lot to be completely honest, and she had questioned it a lot with their couple counsellor. She felt Scott hand on the small of her back, heard the loud squeal of Marie-France and the cough of Patrice, before she smiled and nodded at her daughter, kissing her cheek before starting to skate away. "Do you want to skate laps with me while I warm up?" Annabelle squealed and grabbed her Mom's hand, following her around.

 

The girls started to skate together, slower than Tessa normally would but it being the first time she was actually skating with her daughter she didn't want her to hate it. Annabelle, being the surprising kid that she was, started to go faster, pulling on her mom's hand. "Mom, skate!" Annabelle rapped out, forgetting that she had skates on, and picked her toe pick in the ice, stumbling forward, and already seeing her face hitting the face, she was surprised to feel arms around her, holding her up. "Careful, lady bug." Annabelle laughed and turned around, skating backwards. She had never realised how funny and magic it would be to skate with her mother. She had always thought that her bond with Scott was what had made it so great to skate with him, but in reality it was the fact that she loved them both so much. Skating with her parents were different, with Scott, it was always funny and goofily until he turned serious and they started to try new jump and foot sequence - with her mom, it was the opposite, it was quiet and full of sharp edge, she loved that she could laugh and squeal but at the same time, she had never learn that much by just gliding around. After the fourth lap, Tessa turned to Annabelle, ready to take the ice by herself and show her the jump she had wanted to try earlier, when a hand stopped her. "Mom, can we skate together for a little longer?" The voice of her daughter was the most quiet and timid voice she had heard from her mouth, and Tessa silently took her hand and started another lap. "We can skate together, for as long as you want, Annabelle."

 

Annabelle turned around and slowed down, letting her body collided with her mom's, hugging her. "Thank you Mommy, you're the best."


End file.
